1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to an array substrate used in liquid crystal panel and manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the optical and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display also develops vigorously. In many flat displays, the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the market because of superior characteristics of high space utilizing rate, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference.
Currently, a-Si TFT is widely used as a switching element of the LCD. However, the a-Si TFT is limited in meeting the requirements of thin, lightweight, high-definition, high brightness, high reliability, low power consumption. Comparing with the a-Si TFT, the low-temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) TFT LCD has obvious advantages for satisfying the above requirements.
On the other hand, along with the popularity of intelligent electronic products, a capacitive touch screen has been widely used in various electric productions such as cell phone, tablet and so on. Currently, common capacitive touch screens are One Glass Solution (OGS), On-Cell type and In-Cell type. Wherein, because the In-Cell type has an advantage in the manufacturing process, comparing with the OGS and On-Cell technology, the In-Cell type has advantages of lighter, better light transmission, more stable in structure and so on.
After research, the applicants find that in manufacturing the LTPS touch screen using the In-Cell technology, two manufacturing processes are required to finish a driving electrode Tx and a receiving electrode so that the conventional technology exists a technology problem of too complex in the manufacturing process of the array substrate.